


OS Original

by Lunamiss92



Category: Original Work
Genre: Incest, Lemon, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Werewolf Sex
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2019-11-06 01:19:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17930033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunamiss92/pseuds/Lunamiss92
Summary: Ici, je mettrais toutes les histoires sous forment de one shot qui me passent par la tête.Tout les personnages et les histoires m'appartiennent. Il risquent d'avoir des fautes. Je préviendrais lorsqu'un chapitre contiendra un lemon.





	1. Vilain Garçon

**Author's Note:**

> Ce chapitre contient un lemon et fait illusion à l'inceste.

Aujourd'hui, c'est la rentrée des classes et je passe en terminale. Pour l'instant, rien d'inhabituel sauf que je vais dans un nouveau lycée. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas vraiment, ça a un rapport avec le métier de mon père. Heureusement que ma meilleure amie viens également avec moi mais j'ai quand même peur de ne pas être dans la même classe qu'elle. Je suis très timide et réservé. J'ai peur de ne pas me faire des amis dans ma classe. Si Blanche n'est pas dans ma classe, je vais rester tout seul. Et puis c'est la seule à connaître mon secret et à me soutenir. Elle ne me juges pas et fait tout pour me conseiller et m'aider.

Blanche est ma meilleure amie depuis qu'on a 9 ans. On nous prend souvent comme des frères et soeurs puisque l'on se ressemble. Elle est un peu plus grande que moi, elle est sans gêne, vraiment belle et séductrice. Son point faible est le yaoi. Elle adore les yaois. Dès fois, j'ai l'impression qu'elle ne vit que pour ça. Du coup quand je lui ai dit mon secret, ça ne m'a pas vraiment surpris qu'elle se soit mise à faire la danse de la joie. On était dans un parc, je peux vous dire que les passants nous regardaient bizarrement. J'étais très gêné.

Mais bref, je ne suis pas présenté. Je m'appelle Snow Angel -Snow étant mon nom de famille, on se moque pas-. J'ai 17 ans bientôt 18, j'habite dans un petit village en France avec mon père qui n'est que mon père d'adoption. Je mesure 1m68, j'ai les cheveux blonds et les yeux bleus.

J'adore m'habiller en fille. Les vêtements féminins me vont tellement bien. En plus, j'ai des courbes féminines donc je peux passer facilement pour une fille.

Mon père, Dark, ne m'a pas jugé. Il m'a laissé avoir les cheveux mi-longs et m'a acheté pleins de jupes, de shorts et de robes. Il m'a adopté quand j'avais 9 ans, ça va faire 8 ans. Il a à peine 28 ans. Il est très grand. Il a les cheveux noirs et ondulé et de magnifiques yeux bleus saphirs. Il n'a jamais eu de petite amie ou de petit ami. Il a consacré sa vie à son travail et à mon éducation. Et il est PDG d'une entreprise de musique.

_ Mon ange debout, il est 7h _dit une voix prêt de mon oreille._

_ Je suis réveillé papa mais je veux pas me lever.

Il s'approcha de moi, m'enleva ma couette et me prit dans ses bras.

_ Mon coeur, tu manges pour quatre pourtant tu es aussi léger qu'une plume.

_ Méchant papa, je manges pas autant.

Il rigola et m'emmena, toujours dans ses bras, dans la salle de bain. Il prépara mon bain et m'ordonna de me déshabiller. Sans gêne, j'obéis. J'ai toujours obéis à mon père.

_ Aller mon ange, lave toi. Je vais faire ton petit déjeuner. Pour ton premier jour, je te conduis au lycée.

_ D'accord papa.

Ouais je sais, je suis censé avoir 17 ans mais j'ai quand même besoin de mon papa pour me lever.

Je termina donc mon bain et alla m'habiller. Je mis une culotte rose, un pull simple et léger blanc un peu trop grand pour moi et un jean violet clair serré. Puis je descendis prendre mon petit déjeuner dans la salle à manger.

_ Papa, comment tu me trouves?

_ Tu es adorable mais tu as oublié de mettre tes chaussures.

_ Tu veux bien me les mettre?

Il me sourit et monta prendre mes chaussures roses et des chaussettes blanches. Il me les mit pendant que je mangeais les crêpes qu'il m'avais fait.

_ Tu viendras me chercher papa?

_ Je ne penses pas que je pourrais. Tu pourras te débrouiller tout seul ou je dois envoyer Lucas te chercher?

_ Non! Je vais me débrouiller et puis, j'ai Blanche avec moi.

Il me donna un baiser sur le front et me dit qu'on doit y aller.

~

Il me déposa devant le lycée, je lui fis un bisou sur la joue et couru vers Blanche.

_ Alors, t'as enfin réussi à baiser avec ton père? _Fut la première chose qu'elle me dit en me voyant._

_ Chut! Parle moi fort. Je pourrais jamais faire ça, c'est mon père et il est plus vieux que moi.  _Elle me donna un regard septique._  Sinon le plus important, c'est notre premier jour. On va voir si on est dans la même classe.

Elle rigola, me tira vers elle et me fit un câlin. On alla voir le panneau pour constater que l'on était pas ensemble. On était vraiment triste mais on se promit de se rejoindre à toute les pauses.

J'entra donc seul dans ma classe. Je fus la cible de pleins de regards certains de convoitises d'autres de mépris et jalousie. Je les ignora et alla m’asseoir à côté des fenêtres.

~

La matinée a été longue entre les présentations, des mecs me draguant pensant que je suis fille et des cours ennuyeux. Heureusement, il y a pas cours cet après-midi. Je vais vite voir Blanche pour que l'on rentre ensemble.

~

Papa m'a envoyé un message en chemin pour me dire qu'il rentrait tard. J'ai donc demandé à Blanche de rester avec moi.

_ Bon alors de quoi tu as rêvé cette nuit? _Me demanda Blanche en s'installant sur le canapé._

Je rougis brusquement. Elle sait que je fais parfois des rêves érotiques qui mettent en scène mon papa et moi. Du coup, elle me demande toujours si j'en ai fait un.

_ J'en ai pas fait cette nuit.

_ Dommage, j'aime beaucoup tes rêves.  _Elle se tourne vers moi avec un immense sourire._ Imagine que ton père découvre que son petit bébé fait des rêves érotiques et se touche en pensant à lui. T'as 17 ans et il pense toujours que tu ignores ce qu'est le sexe. D'ailleurs tu as essayé le jouet que je t'ai offert ?

Elle veut parler du fin et long sextoy rose qu'elle m'a offert sur un coup de tête. Ça lui arrive souvent de m'offrir ce genre de choses comme ça. Je lui dit non de la tête tout en rougissant.

_ T'es nul! Je veux savoir ce que tu as ressenti avec, je veux tout les détails. _Dit elle avec les yeux brillant._

Elle s'amuse à écrire des histoires se basant sur mes rêves et les sensations que je ressens quand j'essaye un de ces cadeaux. Selon elle, c'est pour avoir des souvenirs de notre jeunesse. Une sorte de journal intime mais sur ma vie et ma frustration sexuelle.

_ Je viens de me rappeler que j'avais un autre cadeau pour toi! _Cria t-elle subitement._

Elle sortIT un petit paquet de son sac et me le donna. Vu la finesse du truc, c'est pas un sextoy. J'ouvris le paquet et découvris une culotte blanche en dentelle avec des jarretelles. Elle est si petite que je pense que si je la mets, on verra un peu mes fesses.

_ Quand je l'ai vu, j'ai tout de suite penser à toi. Elle est parfaite pour tes belles petites fesses. Elles paraîtront encore plus rondes et bombées que d'habitude. _Dit elle en lorgnant sur mes fesses._

_ T'es vraiment une obsédée. Faut que t'arrêtes avec mes fesses. _Dis je les joues rouges._

_ Pas ma faute si elles sont parfaites et je suis pas la seule à le penser vu tous les mecs qui tu mattes ouvertement surtout quand tu portes un de tes shorts. Qui s'est, peut être que si ton père te voit avec cette culotte et un de ces t-shirts, il te sautera dessus et te prendra toute la nuit.

_ Blanche! Tu baves!

_ Ouais, ben, promet moi petit ange d'essayer cette culotte et le jouet. Je veux tout les détails demain sinon tu sais ce que je suis capable.

Elle serai capable de me faire essayer tout ça de force. Du coup, j'hoche la tête et lui promet d'essayer.

Après quelques heures à discuter, Blanche rentra chez elle et moi, je resta tout seul. Papa m'a dit qu'il rentrait dans environ heure. Je vais profiter d'être seul pour essayer ces cadeaux. Je file dans ma chambre et vais me changer.

J'enleva mon jean et ma culotte rose pour mettre la culotte que Blanche m'a offerte mais je garda mon pull. Je me regarda dans le miroir avant de me diriger vers la cachette où je mets ma boîte de sextoys. Je pris celui que je dois essayer et me mis sur mon lit. J'ai décidé de garder ma culotte pendant je l'essaye. Un de mes fantasmes a toujours été de me faire prendre avec ma culotte sur les hanches.

Je me prépara gentiment à avoir cet objet en moi. Je mis mes doigts dans ma bouche pour les lubrifiant, il faudrait que je penses à demander à Blanche de m'acheter un nouveau lubrifiant de préférence à la banane. Je commença avec un doigt, ça me fis pas mal, c'était juste gênant. Du coup, je mis un deuxième puis un troisième doigt. Je fis des vas et viens langoureux, de plus en plus rapide. Je ne retins plus gémissements. Je pris le gode rose et l'entra sans douceur, touchant ma prostate après quelques coups. De mon autre main, je titilla mon gland ce qui me fit hurler de plaisir. J'augmenta la cadence, avec l'image de papa torse nu entrain de m'embrasser partout et de me dire des choses malsaines dans l'oreille en tête.

_ Papa!

_ Oui mon bébé?

Je me figea. Mon sang se glaça. J'ouvris les yeux et tourna doucement ma tête vers ma porte. Mon père était dans l'embouchure de la porte, les bras croisés et me regarda avec un sourire malicieux au coin. Je déglutit quand je le vois entrer dans ma chambre et fermer la porte à clé.

_ Moi qui pensais que tu étais un petit bébé sage et innocent.

_ Je...

_ Non! Ne dis pas un mot. Continue ce que tu étais entrain de faire bébé.

Il s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa le front avec tendresse. Je fis donc ce qu'il m'ordonna. Je repris mes vas et viens alors que papa était couché à côté de moi.

_ Ça fait longtemps que tu fais ce genre de chose Angel?

_ Je... Mmh oui papa!

_ Quel vilain garçon, te toucher sans me le dire... Humm, je vais devoir te punir.

Il enleva ma main du jouet pour la remplacer par la sienne. Ses vas et vient sont plus dures et rapides que les miens. J'hurle mon plaisir ce qui à l'air de faire plaisir à papa.

_ Tu veux que je remplace ce jouet par mon sexe?

_ S'il te plaît, papaaa~

_ Tu crois le mériter?

_ Je t'en prie!

_ Tellement adorable ~  _Il retira le jouet et se mit à quatre pattes au dessus de moi._  Mais tu dois me promettre de ne plus te toucher sans mon autorisation.

_ Oui papa! S'il te plaît remplit moi!!!

Il entra doucement en moi pour ne pas me faire de mal. Sa verge est tellement grosse. Elle écarta tellement bien mes chairs. Chaque centimètres de son sexe me firent pousser des faibles gémissements de plaisir. C'était si bon, des larmes de plaisir commencèrent à couler le long de mes joues. Après être complètement entrer en moi, il attend que je m'habitue à sa grosseur.

_ Papa s'il te plaît!

Il débuta de profonds et lents vas et viens. Je gémissait doucement et le regarda dans les yeux. Je voulais tellement plus. Ce n'était pas assez.

_ Papa plus fort!

_ C'est quoi le mot magique?

_ Baise moi fort s'il te plaît!

_ Quelle vulgarité mon petit ange. Ne t'ai je pas appris à ne pas dire de vilains mots.  _Il me donna un coup violent et j'hurle de plaisir._ Qu'est ce qu'on dit petit coeur?

_ Dé... Désolé! Ah! Oui~ Plus vite!

Ses coups devinrent plus rapides, plus profonds, plus brutaux. Il me serra tellement fort les hanches que je suis sûr d'avoir des marques. L'idée d'être marqué par mon papa adoré m'excitait tellement. C'est trop bon. C'était trop beau. Je n'allais pas tenir.

_ Papa, je vais...

_ Viens pour moi bébé.

_ Aaaaaah!

Je cria ma jouissance les yeux ancré dans ceux de mon papa. Quelques coups de rein en plus et papa jouit en moi. Je sentit son sperme me remplir. Papa se retira et m'embrassa le front. Je sentis son sperme chaud couler entre mes cuisses. J'étais fatigué mais tellement heureux. Il me porta jusqu'à la salle de bain et on prit un bain tout les deux. Il me lava, me sécha et m'habilla d'un pull large qui m'arriva en dessous de la taille. On aurai dit une robe sur moi. Il me porta jusqu'à sa chambre et me posa dans son lit me couvrant avec la couverture et me donna un doux baiser sur les lèvres avant que je ne ferme les yeux.

_ Je t'aime bébé, dors bien.

Je me serra contre lui et grâce au battement de son coeur je m’endormis paisiblement.

 


	2. Le Prince, La Porte et Moi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre contient un lemon et un mariage non consenti.

_ Prince Ethan, voulez vous prendre pour époux Gabriel Mink ici présent? _Dit le vieil homme à barbe._

_ Oui, je le veux.

_ Je vous déclare donc mariée selon les lois anciennes.

Mais comment j'en suis arrivé là!? J'aurai jamais du écouter ma mère! Tout est de SA faute!

Reprenons depuis le début.  
Salut! Moi, c'est Gabriel Mink. J'ai 17 ans. Je suis en terminal L au lycée St-Marie dans un village paumé au fin fond de la France où tout le monde connaît tout le monde. C'est petit, rustique mais merci seigneur il y a internet et le câble.

Au lycée, je ne fais pas parti des populaires. J'ai pas d'amis, ce qui me convient parfaitement, et je suscite les moqueries. Je suis petit, frêle et efféminé. Je m'habille avec des sweat à capuche trop grand pour me fondre dans la masse ce qui ne fonctionne pas du tout mais c'est confortable donc je continue à en mettre. Et j'aime tout ce qui est fantastique et mystique. Mais c'est plutôt comment je me suis trouvé à me marier avec un prince qui doit vous intéresser.

**Alors, c'était un jour comme les autres. Je me suis levé, je suis allé au lycée et j'ai assisté à des cours soporifique. J'allais enfin me distraire un peu parce que j'avais cour de philosophie. C'est ma matière préférée, le prof est génial et on a des débats intéressant.**

**Malheureusement, à la fin de la première heure, le prof nous a annoncé que notre classe allait participer à une sortie avec les terminales S. J'ai rien contre les S mais à chaque fois qu'on a une sortie ensemble, ça fini en troisième guerre mondiale. J'aimerais juste refaire une sortie avec les ES, ça s'était hyper bien passer la dernière fois. Et cette idée s'est renforcé quand j'ai su l'étendu de la sortie. Trois jours dans un château dans un village encore plus paumé que le mien. J'ai déjà du mal à supporter ma classe une journée alors trois jours entier... Puis quand le prof a expliqué qu'il fallait l'autorisation des parents pour les mineurs sinon on restait au village, je me suis dit "Génial! Trois jours sans cours". Pour moi, il était impossible que ma mère accepte que je parts trois jours loin d'elle. J'ai déjà pas le droit d'aller voir ma soeur**   **et dormir chez elle alors qu'elle habite à deux heures en transports de chez moi alors aller dans un autre village pendant trois jours. C'est mort!**

**Cependant, j'ai**   **été désagrément surpris lorsqu'elle a littéralement sauté de joie et a accepté sans se poser de questions. Et devant mon regard interrogatif, elle a juste répondu :**   _ **"Les voyages scolaire sont super pour tisser des liens. Fonce et essaye de te faire des amis!"**_   **Sur le coup, j'ai cru à une blague mais quand je l'ai vu avec le téléphone pour dire que je pouvais y aller, je suis tombé dans les pommes.**

**Pendant le dîner, mon père s'est bien foutu de moi et jusqu'à l'heure du départ, j'ai déprimé.**  
 **Ensuite quand je me suis retrouvé devant le château, j'ai su que je ne rêvais pas. J'étais piégé dans un endroit potentiellement dangereux vu ma maladresse avec des gens qui riraient**   **si je tombais dans des escaliers.**

**Le premier jour, tout s'est bien passé. Je ne suis pas tombé, je ne suis pas perdu et personne n'a essayé de me faire de blague. Le problème, c'est le deuxième jour. Certains de mes camarades ont eu la bonne idée de m'enfermer au toilette la nuit. Comme quoi la maturité s'est pas pour tout de suite.**  
 **J'ai simplement décidé d'attendre qu'on m'ouvre. Heureusement, j'avais mon sweat à capuche préféré, un sweat noir avec des oreilles de chat et marqué "Neko**   **Power" dessus, un bas de pyjama et mes chaussons. Je ne sais pas combien de temps s'est écoulé mais quand j'ai entendu un bruit de grincements, j'ai cru que j'étais libre. Sauf que c'était pas la porte des toilettes qui s'était ouverte mais une porte en pierre qui est apparue sur le mur. Je veux bien croire que, dans des vieux châteaux, des murs se transforment en passage secret quand on s'appuie dessus  mais que des portes apparaissent de nul part et s'ouvre comme ça, c'est pas normal! En plus, c'était tout noir à l'intérieur. Ça me donnant encore moins envie d'y aller. Puis comme ça sans prévenir, des lumières ont commencé à éclairer ce qui se trouvait être un tunnel fait d'escalier. Ma mère m'a toujours dit :** _ **"Les escaliers mènent toujours quelque part. Si tu es perdu et que tu ais le choix entre un chemin de terre et des escaliers. Prends les escaliers!"**_ **Sauf que là, les circonstances me donnent plutôt envie de hurler, pleurer et me mettre en position fœtal. Je l'aurai fait si j'avais pas senti des mains me pousser à l'intérieur et que la porte n'avait pas disparu juste après. J'étais donc seul dans un tunnel flippant en pierre qui m'obligeait**   **à aller tout droit. Tout va bien!**

**~**  
 **J'ai donc monté ces escaliers pour me retrouver devant une autre porte mais en bois cette fois. J'ai ouvert prudemment la porte pour au final m'étaler**   **comme une merde sur l'herbe. J'avais loupé une marche.**

**Après m'être épousseté, je me suis**   **rendu compte que de un j'étais dans une forêt et que donc j'étais sorti d'un arbre, de deux la porte n'était plus là et de trois des bruit de chevaux au galop venaient dans la direction et qu'il faisait jour. J'eus même pas le temps de créer un plan qu'un cheval noir gigantesque est apparu devant moi avec le plus beau des cavaliers. Il avait de longue jambes, des bras qui semblaient aussi solide que de la pierre et des cheveux noirs qui vous donnez envie de perdre vos main dedans. Et ses yeux d'un bleu nuit profond étaient envoûtant. D'autres chevaux avec leur cavalier sont venus nous rejoindre le temps que je reprenne mes esprits.**

**Un homme plutôt bien bâtit et chauve me regarda de haut et me dit d'une voix hautaine :** _**"Qui est tu paysan?"** _ **J'ai su directe que lui et moi, on allait pas être pote. En plus, il ressemble au méchant dans les films d'espionnage.**

**_ Quand on demande son identité à quelqu'un, on se présente d'abord! _Dis je en le fusillant du regard._**

**Ma réponse n'avait pas l'air de lui plaire mais ça a fait rire le mec canon.**

**_ Comment ose tu!?** _**Dit le chauve.** _

_**_**_   **Du calme, Edwin. Ce jeune garçon a raison** _ **dit le mec canon puis il se tourne vers moi.**_ **Je suis Ethan**   **Heaven**   **et toi?**

**_ Gabriel Mink.**

**_ Puis je savoir ce que vous faîtes ici.**

**_ Bonne question.**

**_ Vous osez vous moquez du Prince!** _**Dit le chauve** _

_**_** _ **Du calme Edwin. Et si on rentrait au château, on pourra discuter au calme.**

**J'eus pas le temps de protester que le Prince me prit dans ses bras et me fit monter sur son cheval devant lui. Je me suis collé à son torse pendant tout le voyage et je crois que ça n'a pas plu au chauve. C'était un bonus.**

**Une fois arrivé au château, le Prince me prit la main et m'emmena dans une pièce. Je lui est expliqué ma situation, il était impressionné et m'a proposé de séjourner ici. J'ai accepté vu que j'avais nul part où aller. Le chauve, par contre, voulais qu'on m'exécute**   **pensant que j'étais un assassin venu tuer le Prince. Je l'aime vraiment pas.**

**Je m'attendais très bien avec le Prince. Je commençais à le considérer comme un ami. On passait nos journée à discuter, je lui racontais ma vie et lui la sienne. Une semaine après mon arrivé, j'ai surpris Ethan**   **et le chauve entrain de se disputer. J'ai donc demandé à Ethan**   **ce qui n'allait pas. C'est comme ça que j'ai appris que Ethan**   **avait trouvé la personne avec qu'il voulait se marier mais que le chauve pensait que cette personne n'était pas assez bien pour lui. Sur le coup, j'ai été surpris qu'il ai envie de se marier, il n'a que 22 ans puis je l'ai félicité et lui dit que le chauve n'avait pas son mot à dire. Il avait l'air heureux et son sourire était resplendissant.**

**Je me suis pas du tout méfié.**

**J'ai commencé à avoir des doutes quand le chauve a essayé de m'étouffer**   **avec un coussin pendant la nuit. D'ailleurs, il s'est fait écarteler pour ça. C'est moi qui est choisi la punition. J'ai laissé mon côté sadique sortir et puis je l'aimais pas. Par contre, j'ai un peu regretté sa mort quand j'ai entendu ses derniers mots.**

**_ Mon Prince! Ce jeune garçon n'est pas assez bien pour vous! Vous ne pouvez pas vous marier avec cet être d'une autre terre** _**avait il crié en me regardant droit dans les yeux.** _

**J'ai voulu demandé des explications au Prince mais il n'a rien voulu me dire et je me suis trouvé enfermé dans ma chambre. Je n'ai pu sortir que ce matin et on m'a enfin expliqué la situation. Apparemment, j'avais tapé dans l'oeil du Prince qui a décidé, sans mon accord, qu'on allait se marier. Je l'aime bien Ethan, il est un bon ami mais me marier avec alors que j'ai que 17 ans, c'est pas mon objectif! J'ai même pas eu le temps de dire crème glacé que je me suis retrouvé en petite robe blanche devant l'autel. J'ai essayé de lui faire entendre raison mais il était déterminé. J'ai essayé de m'enfuir mais il y avait des gardes partout. Puis je me suis rappelé qu'il demandait si on était consentant, j'ai donc attendu ce moment pour dire non mais comme vous l'avez pu constater avant que je vous explique ma situation. ON NE M'A PAS POSÉ LA QUESTION!**

Trop surpris, j'ai pas réagit quand Ethan m'a prit dans ses bras pour m'embrasser. Je suis resté dans un état second pendant toute la fête. J'étais marié à un Prince et on m'a pas demandé mon avis. J'ai envie de pleurer.

La fête terminé, Ethan m'a emmené dans sa chambre et mon cerveau s'est remis à fonctionner. J'avais oublié qui disait mariage disait lune de miel et vu la différence de force, je suis pas sûr de ressortir de cette chambre encore vierge.

**~**  
Une fois dans la chambre, Ethan me jeta sur le lit puis commença à enlever ses vêtements. Je me suis levé pour m'éclipser mais il m'attrapa le bras et me rejeta sur le lit.

_ Tu comptais aller où?

_ Honnêtement, je n'en sais rien mais ça sera mieux qu'ici.

_ Pourquoi? On dois consommer notre mariage.

_ Mais j'en ai pas voulu de ce mariage!

_ Peut être mais dès que je t'ai vu, je t'ai désiré. Laisse moi te montrer à quel point j'ai envie de toi.

Autant parler à un mur. Bon, voyons les pour et les contre.

Pour :  
• Je l'aime bien  
• Il est canon  
• C'est de mon âge de penser au sexe  
• Selon leur lois, on est marié, c'est donc parfaitement normal de vouloir coucher avec son époux

Contre :  
• ...

Ouais, j'ai pas vraiment de contre.

_ D'accord, montre moi.

Il sourit puis commença à me déshabiller et remarqua que je portais une culotte en dentelle. Ouais ouais, une culotte en dentelle. La servante qui m'a habillé a dit qu'avec une tel robe, il était hors de question que je porte des sous vêtements masculins. J'ai essayé de négocier en disant que pas de robe pas besoin de culotte mais selon elle, j'ai la silhouette parfaite pour cette robe. Dans tout les cas, il a l'air d'aimer.

_ Tu es magnifique Gabriel~ J'ai tellement envie de te dévorer.

Sa main droite dans ma culotte, il s'amusa à titiller mes parties intimes, avec son autre main, il caressa mon torse. Ses douces caresses me firent gémir de bien être. Il m'enleva les vêtements qu'il me resta. Je me retrouva nu devant son regard affamé. Sa tête se dirigea vers le bas de me corps. Il me sourit puis commença à lécher mon anus. Je gémis bruyamment ce qui l'incita à mettre plus d'ardeur dans ses mouvements. Je me retrouva vite avec sa langue à l'intérieur de mon corps. Je n'étais plus qu'une masse gémissant de plaisir. J'aimais tellement ce qu'il me faisait. Quand il vit que je m'étais détendu, il rajouta un doigt à sa langue. Ça ne fit pas mal mais c'était un peu désagréable. Quand, je m'habitua à son doigt, il en rajouta un autre. Il fit des mouvements de ciseaux pour me détendre.

_ Ça va aller  _me dit à l'oreille avec tendresse._

Il en rajouta un troisième. Et, une fois, assez détendu, il enlaça mes doigts et plaça sa verge devant mon intimité. Il me regarda dans les yeux puis m'embrasse quand d'une poussé, il entra complètement en moi. Mes yeux se remplirent de larmes. Il était énorme.

_ Respire, mon ange. Tout va bien~

Facile à dire, c'était pas lui qui avait un énorme truc dans les fesses!  
J'essaya de me calmer et quand je me sentis prêt, je bougea mon bassin. Il commença à bouger doucement m'habituant à sa grosseur.

_ Tu es tellement serré autour de moi mon amour~

Il accéléra la cadence me faisant geindre de plaisir. C'était bon, tellement bon mais pas assez.

_ Plus vite! Plus fort! _Crias je voulant plus._

Il sourit et accéda à ma demande. Ses mouvements se transformèrent en coup de butoirs.

_ Oui! OUI! ENCORE!

Je me laissa totalement aller au plaisir. C'était si bon~

_ Ethan! Je vais... Je vais ah!

_ Viens pour moi, mon ange~

Je ne me retins plus et je vins dans un long gémissement. Ethan continua ses va et viens encore un peu puis vint tout au fond de moi. La sensation de son sperme me remplissant était exquise. Si, j'avais su que le sexe était aussi bon, je m'y serais intéressée plus tôt.

Il reprit sa respiration et moi, j'essaya de rester conscient après l'expérience la plus génial de ma vie. Il me donna un tendre baiser, sortit de mon intimité doucement et me serra dans ses bras.

_ Repose toi amour~

Il m'en fallu pas plus pour m'endormir.

~  
Le lendemain matin, je me retrouva avec un affreux mal de rein. À côté de moi, Ethan dormait comme un bien heureux. Et malgré que je l'apprécie énormément et que la nuit était sympa et exquise, il fallait que je trouve un moyen de rentrer chez moi.

 


	3. "Ballade en Forêt"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre contient un lemon entre un homme et un "loup".

  _Prom'nons-nous dans les bois_  
 _Pendant que le loup y est pas_  
 _Si le loup y était_  
 _Il nous mangerait_  
 _Mais comme il n'y est pas_  
 _Il nous mangera pas ..._

_~_

Connaissez-vous l'histoire du petit chaperon rouge? La vrai histoire? Non, ben, je peux vous dire que c'est pas jolie comme histoire. Pendant des années, j'ai eu peur d'aller dans la forêt qui borde mon village à cause de cette histoire. On se moquait moi à cause de ça car il n'y avait, selon les adultes, aucune raison d'avoir peur. Depuis plus de cent ans, il n'y a plus aucun loup dans cette forêt. 

Les enfants aimaient y jouer pendant des heures mais moi, je préférais rester assis dans ma chambre à lire un livre. Ça n'a pas beaucoup plus à mon père. Il est du genre homme de cro-magnon. L'homme travail et ramène la viande à la maison. La femme reste à la maison pour s'occuper des enfants et satisfaire son époux. Je pense être un peu trop délicat pour être le fils idéal qu'il désir c'est-à-dire une copie conforme de lui. Si, je devais me marier avec une femme, ce que je doute, je serais plus du genre à faire la cuisine et l'aider pour les taches ménagers et l'éducation des enfants. Je l'ai dit à mon père, je me suis reçu une de ces claques. Rien que d'y penser, j'ai mal. Surtout que c'était ce matin !

Pour me remettre soit disant les idées en place, mon père veut m'obliger à me rendre dans cette forêt. J'ai essayé de plaider ma cause mais il n'a rien voulut attendre. Voilà comment je me suis retrouvé à chanter  _promenons_   _nous_   _dans_   _les_   _bois_  en plein milieu de cette forêt de malheur.

Je marche en tremblant, en essayant de suivre le sentier mais au bout d'un moment, il se divise en deux. Sur le coup, j'ai juste envie de fondre en larmes. Où est ce que je dois aller? Si je rentre maintenant, je risque de me faire tuer... Bon, ben je vais faire la plouf.

~

J'aurai du écouter ma mère. Il ne faut jamais aller à gauche! Je me retrouve devant l'entré d'une grotte immense d'où une lueur se voyait au loin. La curiosité me donna envie d'aller explorer alors que la peur me donna envie de faire demi tour.

.

.

.

.

La curiosité l'emporte. C'est parti! 

J'avança prudemment dans cette immense grotte. Il y avait de petites lumières partout éclairant le long tunnel. Je regardais chaque parois. C'était magnifique! Je continuais à avancer en continuant à regarder autour de moi jusqu'à ce que je marcha dans une petite flaque d'eau. Un petit cri de surprise franchit mes lèvres. Un peu honteux de ma réaction, je me calma et contourna simplement la flaque. 

Mes pas me conduisirent vers un petit lagon. La lumière était plus forte ici rendant l'eau d'un bleu incroyable. Je m'avança fasciné près de l'eau. Un fois devant l'eau, je m'accroupis et l’effleura du bout de mes doigts. Je fus surpris de constater qu'elle était chaude. Cela me donnait envie de m'y baigner. J'ai toujours aimer l'eau. Je me suis toujours senti bien dans l'eau. C'est calme et apaisant. J'aimerai tellement aller jouer dans cette eau si clair mais je n'ai pas envie de rentrer complètement trempé. Peut-être que je reviendrais demain avec une serviette. Oui, c'est une bonne idée.

Mon idée en tête, je commença à faire le tour de la grotte. J'y découvris plein de choses à l'aspect féerique. De belles fleurs et plantes ont poussé sur les parois rocheuse, des lucioles volaient par ci et là, des cristaux se cachaient dans des recoins mais ce qui me surpris le plus fut la petite maison un peu plus loin avec plein de verdure dessus. Encore intrigué, je partis regarder par la fenêtre et remarqua que la maisonnette avait l'air chaleureuse et confortable. Un peu fatigué, je décida d'entrer à l'intérieur et me roula en boule dans le grand lit qui se trouvait dans le coin de la pièce.

~

Quand je me réveilla, je me sentis un peu revigoré. Je regarda ma montre et constata qu'il était 20h passé. Je suis resté un long moment à dormir. La nuit devait déjà être tombé. Il valait mieux que je me décide à rentrer si je ne voulais pas inquiéter ma mère.

Je sortis de la maison pour reprendre le chemin que j'avais pris quand je me rendis compte que je ne rappelais plus très bien par où je devais passer. Démoralisé, je pris un chemin au hasard. Je soupira de soulagement quand je trouva le bon chemin. Je me pressa un peu pour pouvoir rentrer quand j'entendis un grognement. Surpris, je m'arrêta et tendis l'oreille. Quelques instants plus tard, un grognement et des bruits de course se firent entendre. Pris de paniqué, je rebroussa chemin en courant pour aller me cacher dans la maisonnette.   
La maisonnette juste devant moi, ma maladresse refit surface. Je trébucha sur une racine, m'étalant de tout mon long, ce qui n'était pas beaucoup, sur le sol. J'essaya de me lever quand je sentis un regard poser sur moi. Je me retourna pour voir une bête gigantesque. Elle était recouvert de poil noir, sa gueule contenait des dents acérés, son énorme langue rose pendait hors de sa gueule, ses pattes possédaient de longues griffes et ses yeux étaient rouge sang. La peur me paralysait, je ne pouvais ni bouger ni hurler mais je sentis des larmes me monter aux yeux.

La bête souleva une patte. Croyant qu'elle allait me frapper mes mains viennent couvrir mon visage mais à la place, elle me prit une cheville et me suspendit dans les airs. La tête à l'envers, je ferma les yeux lorsqu'elle approcha sa tête vers moi.

Surpris de ne rien sentir, j'ouvris les yeux et constata qu'elle me détallait puis me renifla avant de grogner. Toujours en me suspendant par la cheville, elle se dirigea vers la maisonnette. Une fois dans la maisonnette, elle me posa sur le tapis de fourrure et déchira tout mes vêtements.

Vous vous rappelez au début de l'histoire, je vous ai parlé de la vrai histoire du petit chaperon rouge. Ben, j'ai l'impression que je suis dans un remake de celle ci. Du coup, je ne sais pas si je préfère pas plutôt être manger.

Complètement nu face à cette bête qui me fit vraiment pensé à un loup sauf que les loups ne sont pas si énorme et ne marchent pas sûr deux pattes, je tremblais de peur. Elle recommença à me renifler puis se mit à me lécher. Sa langue était rappeuse et chaude. Elle me lécha complètement le torse me faisant frémir. J'essaya de repousser la bête mais j'abandonna dès que je l'entendis grogner. Quand sa langue commença à me lécher le bas du corps, je sentis une chaleur se répandre dans mon bassin. Je me tortilla sous la bête pour échapper à cette langue. J'avais peur. Cette nouvelle sensation me faisait ressentir des choses qui je n'avais jamais ressentis. Quand la langue mit plus d'ardeur à me lécher le sexe, j'abandonna toute résistance ce qui avait l'air de plaire à la bête. C'était délicieux. La chaleur qui entourait mon sexe était délicieuse. Je gémis faiblement et mes jambes s'écartèrent inconsciemment. La langue se dirigea vers mon entrée vierge. J'émis un cri de surprise et un mouvement de recule me prit. La bête utilisa ses pattes pour me maintenir. Chaque coups de langue me faisait hurler de plaisir. Je ne savais pas que j'étais si sensible à cet endroit.

Mes yeux embrumés à cause du plaisir, je ne pus que distinguer la forme de la bête. Cette dernière avait arrêté de me lécher pour s'approcher de mon visage. Les yeux fermés, j'essaya de me calmer quand je sentis une chose dur, chaude et dégoulinante sur mon visage. J'ouvris précipitamment les yeux espérant que ce ne soit pas ce à quoi je pensais. Mais, si. C'était bien le sexe en érection de la créature. Je me redressa pour m'éloigner mais la bête me maintint et mit son sexe devant ma bouche. Refusant de mettre cette énorme chose dans ma bouche, la bête força le passage. Je me retrouva donc avec le bout d'un sexe dégoulinant dans la bouche. La bête fit des mouvements me forçant à sucer. J'avais les larmes aux yeux. J'avais du mal à respirer et ma tête me tournait. Je n'arrivais plus à penser clairement. Mon corps me brûlait. J'avais tellement chaud. A bout de force, je laissa la bête faire ce qu'elle voulait.

La bête sortit son sexe de ma bouche et j'eus le temps de voir plus clairement ce que j'avais dans la bouche. J'étais fasciné par la taille monstrueuse de ce sexe. J'avais tellement envie de le toucher. Et à bien y réfléchir, ce n'était pas s'y désagréable de l'avoir dans la bouche. C'était juste un peu amer. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et pris l'érection dans mes mains. Il avait l'air d'être content que je prenne des initiatives. Je m'amusa donc avec le sexe de la bête la faisant grogner. Amusé mais aussi très excité, je remis le sexe dans ma bouche et essaya de le sucer. Je me surpris à penser comment cette chose pourrait rentrer dans mon anus. Rouge à cause de cette pensée, je me mis à gigoter.

La bête, faudrait que je lui trouve un nom, me fit arrêter ce que je faisais pour me mettre à quatre pattes la croupe en l'air. Je ressentis sa langue sur mon trou mais au lieu de juste le lécher, il pénétra mon anus avec sa langue me faisant gémir. Sa langue écarta délicieusement mes chairs. Je gémis piteusement à chaque mouvements de cette langue. Je m’accrocha désespérément au tapis. C'était si bon que je jouis sans me toucher. Elle retira sa langue mais ce n'était pas pour me laisser un moment de répit. Je me mis hurler lorsque son sexe força mes chairs. Elle n'attendit pas pour labourer mes chairs. J'étais partager entre le désire que cela cesse et le désir que cela continue, que cela aille plus vite, plus fort. J'étais tellement perdu que je n'entendis plus mes hurlements d'extase.

~

Le lendemain matin, je me réveilla le corps endolori. La nuit a été longue. J'ai été pris comme une chienne et j'ai adoré ça. Sentir cette hampe dur et grosse aller et venir en moi était la meilleur expérience que je n'ai jamais eu. Je me sentais tellement rempli encore plus lorsqu'il a jouit profondément en moi. La tête dans mes bras, les jambes écartés et toujours à quatre pattes, j'ai pu observer son sperme couler hors de moi. Cette vue m'a drôlement excité et je ne fus pas le seul car j'ai pu re-goûté à cette verge qui me donnait tellement envie. Je n'ai malheureusement pas réussi à tout prendre ni à tout avaler. J'ai eu tellement d'orgasmes. De plus, la bête a été extrêmement tendre avec moi quand il eu finit de nous soulager. Elle m'a nettoyé avec sa langue. Je suis tombé de sommeil juste après m'être rouler contre son torse sur le tapis.

C'est pour cela que je trouva étrange de me réveiller dans un lit complètement allongé sur le torse d'un homme avec une forte carrure, avec des bras aussi gros que mes cuisses et des tatouages bien visible. J'essaya de me lever mais la douleur ainsi qu'une main m'en empêchèrent.

_ Reste tranquille  _dit une voix grave que je devinais être celle de l'homme_

_ Qui es tu ?

_ Il est trop tôt pour des explications alors reste tranquille  _dit il en me caressant le dos_

Fatigué, je me pelotonna et me rendormit en oubliant tout le reste.

 


	4. "Ami Imaginaire"

**Un ami imaginaire est la manifestation d'un personnage fictif. Ce personnage a un comportement et une personnalité attribuée par l'individu qui l'imagine. Il peut lui paraître réel mais n'existe pas en réalité.**

**Enfin, c'est ce que je croyais.**

\--------------------------------------------------

Quand j'étais petit, j'avais un ami imaginaire. Je l'ai appelé Shadow. Il était très grand. Il avait des yeux rouges. Et de grandes ailes. Il avait toujours des habits déchirés. Je ne voyais pas à quoi ressemblait son visage.

**On aurait dit une ombre, un démon, un mort.**

Je ne savais pas ce qu'il était mais je m'en fichais. Il était gentil. Certes, il ne parlait pas beaucoup mais il avait toujours des gestes tendres. Quand je ne me sentais pas bien ou que je faisais un cauchemar, il me prenait dans ses bras et m'entourait de ses ailes. J'étais dans un cocon sombre et chaud. Je restais comme ça pendant des heures à ne rien faire.

Mais comme, j'étais le seul à le voir lorsque mes parents me voyaient dans cette position, ils avaient peur. Je suis donc allé voir beaucoup de psychologues.

**Ils me posaient toujours les mêmes questions. Je répondais toujours les mêmes réponses.**

~

Arrivé au collège, j'avais toujours Shadow avec moi mais je mettais également fait un ami.  
Quand mes parents l'ont su, ils étaient ravis et pensaient que Shadow disparaîtrait. Je l'ai cru aussi mais il est resté. Il venait avec moi en cours et m'aidait quand j'avais un problème.  
Quelqu'un a su que j'avais un ami imaginaire. Je suis devenu la risée du collège. Mon ami m'a laissé tomber. J'étais intimidé, insulté et malmené. Je me suis donc renfermé sur moi même et je ne parlais plus qu'à Shadow.

**Mes séances chez le psy se sont rallongées.**

~  
Au lycée, je me suis dit que tout changerait, que je ne serais plus le souffre douleur. J'ai eu tort. J'étais toujours seul, toujours insulté, toujours malmené. Et j'avais toujours des séances chez le psy.

Cependant, une chose changea. Le comportement de Shadow. En temps normal, il était silencieux, calme. Il restait dans un coin ou derrière moi. Mais dernièrement, il se mettait toujours devant moi ou derrière les personnes qui me parlaient. Il dessinait des choses dans les airs ou sur le sol. Il avait fait un pentacle dans ma chambre, sur le sol en dessous de mon lit. Je lui ai demandé à quoi cela servait.

**Il ne m'a jamais répondu.**

~  
Le jour de mes 18 ans, je ne me suis pas réveillé. J'étais conscient mais je ne pouvais ni ouvrir les yeux ni bouger un seul muscle. J'entendais ma mère m'appeler mais je ne pouvais pas ouvrir la bouche. Un sentiment de panique me prit.

**Pourquoi je ne pouvais rien faire ?**

~  
Voyant, que je ne répondais pas. Ma mère est venu me chercher. J'ai entendu le bruit des rideaux qui s'ouvrait. J'ai sentit la douce chaleur du soleil sur ma peau. J'ai entendu la voix de ma mère me demander de me réveiller. J'ai sentit les mains de ma mère me secouait pour que je me lève. J'ai entendu la voix de ma mère se brisait. J'ai sentit les larmes de ma mère sur mon visage. J'ai entendu ma mère hurlait à l'aide. J'ai entendu des pas précipiter. Puis plus rien.

**Le silence total.**

~  
Quand, j'ai de nouveau perçu des sons, c'était une voix que je ne connaissais pas. Une voix d'homme. Il disait à mes parents qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il m'arrivait, qu'il fallait attendre.

**Est ce que j'allais mourir ?**

~  
Deux jours que j'étais dans cet état. Aucun changement n'est survenu. Ma mère venait me voir dès qu'elle le pouvait. Elle répétait à quel point, elle était désolé, qu'elle aurait dû essayer de me comprendre au lieu de m'envoyer chez un psy et de me dire que je n'étais pas normal. Je trouvais ça touchant mais j'en avais un peu marre qu'elle se répète.

Le médecin était revenu pour dire la même chose à mes parents. Ils sont tous les trois sortis me laissant seul.

**Enfin, pas complètement.**

~  
Dès que la porte s'est fermée. Je sentis un poids sur mes épaules. Deux mains me tenaient fermement les épaules. Je senti une présence au dessus de mon visage puis un souffle au creux de mon oreille gauche.

_ Réveille toi  _me dit une voix grave._

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent enfin pour voir les yeux rouges de Shadow.

_ C'est fini  _continua Shadow en me caressant les cheveux._

_ Je ne comprend pas  _soufflais je._

_ J'ai effectué un ancien rituel qui te permettra de t'adapter plus facilement à mon monde.

C'était la première fois depuis des années qu'il parlait autant, il m'a donc fallu quelques minutes pour que ses mots montent à mon cerveau.

_ Ton monde ? Je croyais que tu était une invention de mon cerveau pour que je ne me sentes pas seul.

_ Je suis réel _dit il._

_ Si tu es réel, qu'est ce que tu es ?

_ Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il y ai un terme qui me désigne sur Terre mais tu peux me voir comme une sorte de démon.

_ Que compte tu faire de moi ?  _demandais je troublé._

_ Je te l'ai dit. Je vais t'emmener dans mon monde.

_ Mais pourquoi ?

_ Des humains comme toi sont très rare. Normalement, les humains ne peuvent pas nous voir sauf si on le désire. Cependant, au file des millénaire, on a remarqué qu'il existait des humains qui nous voyer qu'on le voulait ou non. On les a étudié et ce qu'on a découvert nous a insisté à aller chercher tout les humains ayant cette capacité pour les ramener chez nous.

_ J'ai peur de demander mais qu'est ce que vous avez découvert?

_ Une fois marqué, ils acquièrent l'immortalité, les pouvoirs de leur démon et la possibilité de procréer. Mais le plus important est qu'ils permettent aux démons de décuplé leurs pouvoirs. Ils sont donc vu comme des joyaux dans mon monde.

_ Tu veux que je vienne avec toi pour pouvoir me faire marquer par un démon  _dis je un peu effrayé._

Je ne voulais pas qu'un autre être que Shadow me touche. Ce dernier se mit d'ailleurs à grogner. 

_ Pas un démon mais moi ! Je t'ai trouvé, je te garde.

J'étais soulagé de savoir qu'il tenait à moi à sa manière.

_ D'accord. Laisse moi juste faire quelque chose avant.

**Libre de mes mouvements, je peux enfin bouger.**

~  
Inquiète pour son fils, elle monta secoué par ses pleurs dans la chambre de son enfant.

En bas, dans la cuisine, son mari était désespéré par la situation de son fils unique lorsqu'il entendit sa femme pousser un cri d'effroi. Il accouru voir ce qu'il se passait. Sa surprise fut grande quand il retrouva sa femme dans la chambre mais pas son fils.

_ Il a disparu  _dit elle entre deux sanglots._

Pâlissant, il se rua vers le lit pour ne trouver qu'une enveloppe rouge.   
Les mains tremblante, il l'ouvrit et lu à voix haute. Rouge de colère, il ne voulait pas y croire. Quand à elle, elle fut dévasté. C'est un autre cri qui attira l'attention de son époux sur elle. Elle montrait du doigt la fenêtre. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il cru mais devant la fenêtre se tenait une créature aux yeux rouges.

**Il devait admettre l'évidence. Son fils ne reviendrait pas.**

~  
 **"Cher papa et maman,**

**Si j'écris cette lettre, c'est pour vous dire que je pars. Shadow m'emmène avec lui dans son monde. C'est à cause de lui si je ne me réveillais pas. Il me préparais pour que je vienne avec lui. Je n'étais pas au courant sinon je vous l'aurais dit. Dans tout les cas, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vais très bien.**

**Votre fils, Angel"**

 


	5. Le Roi Démon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre contient un lemon.

Il était une fois, un sombre royaume, où le soleil était rouge, le ciel était noir et la nature se mourrait, vivait un démon cruel, sadique et violent. Ce démon était autant craint que respecté. Et quoi de plus normal lorsque l'on savait que ce démon était le Roi. Il était puissant et séduisant. Il pouvait avoir ce qu'il voulait. Mais ce que désirait vraiment le Roi était une Reine. Une Reine a aimé et a choyé.

On fit donc venir, au palais, tous les démons du royaume. Ils firent tout pour se faire bien voir, ils mirent leurs atouts en avant mais aucun n'obtint grâce aux yeux du Roi. Lasse, le Roi s'enferma dans sa chambre et n'en sortit que si cela s'avérait nécessaire. Pendant des mois, personne n'eus le droit de venir l'importuner. Seul son conseillé avait le droit d'entrer dans sa chambre. Puis sous l'insistance de son conseillé, le Roi sortit de sa chambre pour se rendre dans la salle du trône. Au centre se trouvait, un énorme chaudron qui luisait d'une faible couleur rouge.

_ Qu'est ce?  _demanda le Roi en se retournant vers son conseillé._

_ Je me suis dit qu'observer les humains vous divertirez, votre altesse  _dit le conseillé un grand sourire aux lèvres._

Le Roi soupira mais consentit à aller y jeter un coup d'oeil.

Au début, tout ce qu'il vit lui passa au dessus de la tête. Puis après de longues minutes, quand il allait abandonner, il  _le_  vit. Une petite chose fragile et gracile. Un véritable petit ange. Son excitation grimpa quand il vit son beau visage mais surtout ses jolies lèvres roses. Le Roi imagina facilement ce qu'il pouvait faire avec ses lèvres. Inconsciemment, il se passa la langue sur les lèvres. Un sourire pervers étira ses lèvres laissant voir deux belles canines. Il avait faim d'un coup.

_ Sébastian  _appela le Roi._

Sébastian, le conseillé, se hâta pour voir ce que son Roi voulait.

_ Oui majesté?

_ Envoie Shadow sur Terre surveiller cet humain. Je veux tout savoir sur lui  _ordonna le Roi._

Bien que surpris, Sébastian s'exécuta.

_ Je ne sais pas qui tu es mais tu m'appartiendra  _murmura le Roi avec des yeux remplis de luxure._

~

En apparence, Ethan était le parfait petit garçon malgré qu'il avait 21 ans. Doux, innocent, poli, gentil, aimable, intelligent et créatif, Ethan était le fils parfait. Vous avez bien pris en compte, le "en apparence" car sous son masque de petit ange, Ethan était véritable petit démon. Pour les hommes, il était la luxure personnifié et pour les femmes, la douceur à l'état pur. Il le savait et il en jouait. Il arrivait toujours à ses fins. Il était provocateur et pervers. Son rêve était simple. Il voulait se marier à un  homme beau, viril, puissant mais surtout riche. Il voulait vivre la belle vie mais ne voulait pas se fouler. Il avait déjà trouvé l'homme idéal. Un petit idiot de fils à papa qui bandait littéralement devant son cul. S'il maniait bien son coup, dans deux mois, il serait officiellement le petit-ami d'un millionnaire. Il espérait juste que ce soit un bon coup au lit. Son dernier plan cul était affreux, il était incapable de lui donner ce qu'il voulait, pas assez dominateur à son goût et le sexe pas assez gros. Au pire, il pourrait toujours se trouvait deux ou trois amants occasionnels.

~

Ça faisait à peine une semaine que le Roi observer sa future Reine mais tout le palais pouvait sentir son aura noir. Ça ne lui plaisait vraiment pas de voir sa future Reine aussi proche d'un humain idiot et pitoyable. C'est lorsqu'il le vit embrasser cet idiot que le Roi craqua. Il fit appeler Shadow et l'ordonna d'aller chercher sa Reine et de l'emmener ici. Il ne restera pas plus longtemps loin de sa Reine.

~

Le soir même, Ethan, dans son lit, sentait qu'on l'observait. Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir, dans un coin de sa chambre, deux billes rouges. Inspirant de manière soudaine, il ferma les yeux et se convaincu qu'il avait halluciné. Il ouvrit donc doucement les yeux pour voir un visage avec des yeux rouges très prêt du sien, trop prêt du sien. Il hurla et se précipita hors de son lit. 

_ Qui êtes vous?  _demanda t-il d'une voix tremblante._

_ Je suis Shadow, un démon des ombres. Je suis ici pour venir vous chercher  _expliqua t-il calmement._

_ Pourquoi?  _Demanda Ethan en essayant de garder son calme._

_ Mon Roi me l'a ordonné.

_ Et si je veux pas ?  _demanda Ethan avec air hautain._

_ Vous n'avez pas le choix.

Sentant le danger arrivait, Ethan partit en courant vers sa porte. Il descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre mais une fois devant la porte, il vit le démon l'y attendre. Il n'eus pas le temps d'esquisser un geste que le démon l'attrapa et le mit sur ses épaules. Il sentit une sensation étrange et quand tout fut terminer, il était dans une pièce certes sombre mais somptueusement décoré. Par une fenêtre, il pouvait voir un paysage sombre et lugubre ainsi que des créatures avec des ailes volaient dans tout les sens. Il adorait ça !

Le démon le posa au sol. Une fois au sol, il continua d'admirer ce qu'il voyait.   
Puis, il remarqua que le démon s'était agenouillé et regarda dans la direction opposé. Il se tourna et son regard tomba sur l'homme le plus beau qu'il n'avait jamais vu. C'était exactement son type. Il se soumettait volontiers à cet homme.

~  
Le Roi était très satisfait. Shadow lui avait ramené sa Reine. Il pouvait sentir l'émerveillement venant de lui. Si son royaume lui plaisait, ça serait facile de le faire rester.

Il attendit tranquillement que sa Reine se retourne vers lui et quand ce fut fait, le Roi eu envie de le prendre sur son trône. Il sentait le désir de se soumettre émaner du petit corps. Ce sera encore plus facile.

_ Tu peux disposer Shadow  _dit le Roi de sa voix grave envoyant des frissons à Ethan._

Shadow partit comme une ombre laissant seul le Roi et Ethan. Le Roi fit signe à Ethan d'approcher. Le garçon le fit sans discuter.

_ Tu sais qui je suis ?  _Demanda le Roi doucement._

Surpris de la douceur perçu dans les mots du Roi, Ethan ne fit qu'hocher négativement de la tête.

_ Je suis Caym, Démon Suprême et Roi de ce royaume.

La seule pensée qui vint à l'esprit d'Ethan était qu'en plus d'être un canon de première catégorie, il était également puissant. Ça lui donnait encore plus envie de se soumettre. Il voulait cet homme enfin plutôt ce démon mais il essaya de garder contenance.

_ Et ? Que voulez vous ?  _Demanda Ethan le menton levé._

Le fait qu'Ethan essayait de paraître noble et pas intimidé amusait beaucoup le Roi. Ce dernier pouvait sentir l'envie et le désir venant du garçon.

_ Je t'ai observé toute la semaine et je dois dire ce que j'ai apprit sur toi m'a beaucoup plus. Si je t'ai fait venir, c'est pour te faire une proposition.

_ Laquelle ?

Le Roi se leva de son trône et se mit devant Ethan. Il lui caressa la joue puis fixa son regard dans le sien.

_ Je veux que tu deviennes ma Reine.

Clignant plusieurs fois des yeux, il fallut un moment avant que l'information ne monte au cerveau d'Ethan.

_ Je vous demande pardon.

_ Deviens ma Reine.

_ Déjà je suis un garçon  _dit Ethan outré_. Ensuite qu'est ce que j'y gagne?

Ethan se doutait que s'il devenait Reine, il pourrait coucher Caym mais il voulait savoir toute l'étendant de ce qu'il allait accepter, il voulait savoir l'étendant du pouvoir qu'il allait acquérir.

_ Tu pourras avoir ce que tu désire, tu régnera sur des millions de créatures, tu gagneras une puissance nouvelle  _énuméra Caym._

_ Et je dois faire quoi exactement ?  _Demanda Ethan avec des yeux pétillant._

_ Ton devoir sera de m'assister dans mes tâches et de me satisfaire  _dit Caym sensuellement en prenant Ethan par la taille._

Ethan fit mine de réfléchir avant de simplement donner un baiser furtif sur les lèvres de Caym faisant grogner ce dernier. Caym serra davantage la taille d'Ethan avant d'appeler Sébastian.

_ Oui majesté ?  _Demanda Sébastian en arrivant dans la pièce._

_ Ce royaume va enfin avoir une Reine. Prépare ce qu'il faut pour la cérémonie et fait vite !  _Ordonna le Roi._

Ethan, qui était entrain de s'enivrer de l'odeur de Caym, revint à la réalité quand il entendu le mot cérémonie.

_ En quoi consiste cette cérémonie?  _Demanda Ethan, le nez toujours dans le torse de Caym_

_ C'est assez simple. Après m'avoir prêter allégeance, on devra te submerger dans le Lagon des Pêchés. Tes traits de caractère les plus marqués vont alors te façonner pour faire de toi une créature. Puis je devrais te marquer.

Ethan écouta attentivement et se dit que c'était pas grand chose. Il y a juste la parti créature et marquage qui l'inquiétait un peu. Il adorait son physique, il ne voulait pas être horrible et il n'acceptait que les suçons sur sa peau.

_ Quel genre de créature je serais ?

_ Je ne sais pas.

_ Et tu veux dire quoi par marquer?

Caym descendit ses mains sur les fesses rebondies d'Ethan et Ethan compris.

~

Ethan se retrouva avec un t-shirt trop grand pour lui avec rien en dessous alors qu'il marchait, pieds nu, dans la forêt depuis cinq minutes. Sa main tenait celle de Caym. Un démon vêtu d'une longue robe avait donné à Ethan un parchemin avec écrit tout les « voeux » qu'il devait honorer tout au long de sa vie en tant qu'époux de Caym. Ethan dû les lire devant le royaume tout entier. Par la suite, un vieux démon vint chercher Ethan et le déshabilla pour lui faire prendre un bain avant de lui enfiler ce t-shirt trop grand et de le donner au Roi. Voilà comment il s'était retrouvé à marcher dans une forêt.

_ Nous sommes arrivé  _dit Caym._

Devant leurs yeux, une grotte très sombre.

_ On va rentrer là dedans?  _demanda Ethan un peu paniqué._

_ Oui. Les gardes vont rester à l'entrée. On ne sera que tout les deux.

_ Ça me rassure que l'on soit que tout les deux si je dois me déshabiller mais si je tombe, mon époux a intérêt à me rattraper. 

Caym sourit à la remarque de Ethan et l'entraîna dans la grotte. Caym le garda prêt de lui pendant le trajet. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps avant d'arriver devant le Lagon des Pêchés. L'eau du lagon était complètement noir.

_ Okay d'accord, l'eau ne m'inspire pas confiance.

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout se passera bien _dit Caym en commençant à le déshabiller._

Une fois complètement nu, Ethan entra doucement dans l'eau. L'eau était chaude et visqueuse. C'était étrange. Caym posa sa main sur la tête de Ethan et l'obligea à plonger. Dans l'eau, Ethan essaya de rester calme. Il trouvait ça étrange de pouvoir respirer mais ne s'en plaint pas. Par contre, il sentait des picotements dans tout le corps. Il avait chaud. Il se passait quelque chose. Il pouvait sentir que quelque chose changeait en lui. Il ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé avant de sentir une main le sortir du lagon. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et vit le sourire satisfait de Caym.

_ Magnifique _dit Caym en lui caressant la joue._

Ethan le regardait sans comprendre. Il savait qu'il était magnifique mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il y avait autant d'adoration et de luxure dans le regard de Caym. Ce dernier prit Ethan dans ses bras et le porta en mode princesse. Ethan se pelotonna contre Caym pendant le trajet jusqu'au château. Une fois dans sa suite, le Roi alla dans sa salle de bain pour nettoyer sa Reine. Lorsque Ethan fut propre et sec, Caym l'installa sur le grand lit couvert de drap de satin noir qui se trouvait au centre de la pièce.

Le démon se déshabilla sous le regard gourmand d'Ethan.

_ Dit moi chéri, tu sais ce que tu es ? _Demanda Caym en déboutonnant son bas._

___ Ce que je suis ? _Demanda Ethan un peu perdu. Il voulait juste du sexe pour l'instant._

_ Tu n'as pas remarqué des changements ? Pourtant, ils sont bien visible _ricana Caym._

Ethan le regarda comme s'il avait deux têtes mais consentit à inspecter son corps. Et c'est là qu'il la vit. Il se demandait comment il ne l'avait pas remarqué. Elle était très visible. En effet, dans son dos se trouvait une queue. Ethan avait une queue ! Il tata son corps pour voir s'il n'y avait rien d'autre. Il fut soulagé de constater qu'à part deux petites cornes sur la tête et des canines plus pointus que d'habitude, il n'y avait rien d'autres.

_ Je suis quoi ?

Caym lui offrit un sourire espiègle avant de plonger sa tête dans son cou. Il lui lécha l'oreille puis la mordilla avant de lui souffler la réponse.

_ Succube ? _Gémit Ethan._

___ Les succubes sont les adorable petits démons de la luxure.

_ Je croyais que les succubes n'étaient que des femmes _dit Ethan en caressant le torse de son époux._

___ Les succubes mâles sont très rare. Je t'en dirais plus après que l'on aura consommé notre union. _Dit Caym en lui embrassant le cou._

Ethan frissonna sous les doux baisers de mari. Il décida d'aller explorer le corps de Caym avec ses mains. Il était parfait.

_ Caym ne joue pas avec moi s _e plaignit Ethan._

Caym eu un sourire satisfait. Il y avait tellement de choses qu'il désirait faire à son époux. Des choses plus perverse les unes que les autres. Mais il avait tout le temps pour ça. Ce qu'il désirait plus que tout était d'avoir son sexe enfouit dans l'intimité chaude et moite de Ethan.

La main droite de Caym se dirigea vers le sexe d'Ethan pour le caresser doucement. L'autre main s'amusa avec les boutons de chairs de son époux. Ce dernier gémissait face aux attentions du démon. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il lui a toujours fallu beaucoup pour avoir ce genre de réaction. Les lèvres de Caym vint capturer les siennes coupant court à ses réflexions.

_ Je vais si bien m'occuper de toi _souffla Caym à l'oreille d'Ethan._

Ethan ne put que gémir. Les mouvements sur son membre se faisaient plus rapide, plus rude. Son corps se arqua sous le plaisir. Un gémissement plus que lascif franchi ses lèvres quand son téton fut pincé.

_ NON ! _Cria Ethan._

Caym venait de retirer sa main du sexe d'Ethan pour pénétrer d'un doigt son trou. Ne voyant aucun signe de douleur ou d’inconfort sur le magnifique visage de sa Reine, Caym ajouta un deuxième et débuta des mouvements de ciseaux. Ethan écarta les jambes pour lui laisser un plus grand accès. La sensation était exquise. C'était tellement différent comparé à ses autres amants. Il sentait qu'il pourrait jouir rien qu'avec ses doigts en lui.

_ Plus _souffla Ethan en bougeant ses fesses._

Caym sourit et ajouta un troisième doigt. L'étroitesse de son succube se fit sentir. Il sentait déjà sa queue être compressé par ses chairs. Il accéléra sa cadence de plus en plus encouragé par les gémissements de son compagnon.

Une fois qu'il estima son succube assez préparé, il retira ses doigts en ignorant les plaintes de ce dernier. Ethan frémit de plaisir en sentant le sexe chaud de son démon devant son entrée. Caym embrassa doucement Ethan et prit un pot remplit d'un liquide transparent qu'il étala sur son sexe. Il poussa lentement son sexe dans le corps d'Ethan.

Ethan sentait cette énorme queue écarter ses chairs. Caym était si gros, il n'avait jamais eu une verge de cette taille en lui. Il n'arrivait même pas à imaginer tout le plaisir que ce sexe pourrait lui procurer.

Caym attendit un peu avant de se reculer pour pénétrer d'un grand coup de reins son adorable succube qui hurla grâce au mouvement brusque. La sensation pour Caym était exquise. Ethan était si serré autour de lui. Ses vas et viens se firent brutaux envoyant Ethan au septième ciel. Ce dernier voyait sa fin approcher. Caym le remarqua également mais ne voulant pas que ça se termine si vite, il s'obligea à ralentir. Ethan eu un gémissement plaintif. Les mouvements lents de Caym n'étaient pas assez pour le faire jouir. C'était trop et pas assez. Il pouvait sentir le sexe de son démon frottait l'intérieur de ses chairs sensibles. Les larmes aux yeux Ehtan essaya de prendre son sexe en main mais Caym l'en empêcha. Il aurait bien voulu hurler contre le démon mais seuls des cris de plaisirs franchirent ses lèvres.

Satisfait Caym reprit ses mouvements brusques faisant écarquiller les yeux de Ethan. C'était trop pour lui. Ethan jouit dans un cri silencieux. C'était l'orgasme le plus puissant qu'il n'ai jamais eu. Face à l'expression plus qu'orgasmique de Ethan, il ne fallu que quelques coups de reins pour que Caym jouisse profondément en Ethan.

Doucement Caym se retira de l'antre chaude de son amant et vint lui caresser le visage.

_ Repose toi mon mignon, j'ai encore plein d'idées en tête. _Lui souffla doucement Caym à l'oreille._

 


End file.
